Apple Mortar
EU: €3.59 UK: £2.49 TR: ₺7.99 AU: $4.99 PL: 12.38zł BRL: R$5,99|flavor text = Apple Mortar stuns three zombies dead in their tracks. SPAF! That'll show 'em! That'll show ALL of them!|shot damage =1,5 sát thương cơ bản mỗi 2 giây |usage = |range = Ném qua chướng ngại vật}} Apple Mortar (tạm dịch: Táo Súng Cối) là một cây cao cấp xuất hiện trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 và được tung ra cùng bản cập nhật 5.3. Nó tấn công bằng cách phóng lõi táo trên ba hàng, tương tự như Threepeater hay Dusk Lobber đã được tăng sức mạnh bởi Moonflower.Những lõi táo này gây sát thương và làm đơ zombie trong nửa giây. Nguồn gốc Apple Mortar có lẽ được sáng tạo dựa trên súng cối 2 inch (2-inch Medium Mortar), loại vũ khí có biệt danh "kẹo táo" ("Toffee Apple") do hình dạng của nó sau khi được lắp đạn giống với món ăn này. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 250 DAMAGE: Moderate AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Mediocre Apple Mortar lobs apple cores that damage and briefly stun zombies over three lanes. Apple Mortar stuns three zombies dead in their tracks. SPAF! That'll show 'em! That'll show ALL of them! |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 250 SÁT THƯƠNG: Khá KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: 3x3 KHÔI PHỤC: Trung bình Súng Cối Táo ném lõi táo gây sát thương và làm đơ zombie trên ba hàng. Súng Cối Táo khiến cho ba zombie đứng hình. SPAF! Chúng sẽ biết thế nào là lễ độ! TẤT CẢ BỌN CHÚNG sẽ biết thế nào là lễ độ! Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Apple Mortar sẽ phóng những quả táo lớn lên tất cả zombie trên màn hình. Những quả táo này làm đơ và gây ra sát thương khác nhau tùy thuộc số lượng zombie trên màn hình. Chúng có thể gây từ 2,5 cho đến 5 sát thương cơ bản. Chiến thuật Mặc dù có vẻ yếu vào lúc đầu, nhưng Apple Mortar có thể trở thành một cây rất mạnh nếu được hỗ trợ đầy đủ. Apple Mortar tỏ ra vô cùng hiệu quả khi giải quyết một nhóm nhỏ zombie, và có thể cản từng zombie đơn lẻ vĩnh viễn nếu được trồng với số lượng lớn. Mặc dù vậy, nó vẫn sẽ gặp khó khăn nếu phải đối phó với cả một đội quân zombie hùng hậu. Các loại cây có khả năng cản chân zombie như Hurrikale và Chard Guard là các lựa chọn tối ưu để kết hợp với Apple Mortar, vì chúng sẽ ngăn không cho zombie lại gần cây này. Các loại cây có diện tích tấn công lớn như Laser Bean, Fume-shroom và Snapdragon cũng kết hợp được tốt với Apple Mortar, vì chúng giúp loại bỏ bớt các zombie yếu và dàn mỏng đội quân zombie, giúp cho Apple Mortar tập trung làm đơ được các loại zombie mạnh hơn và tiêu diệt được nhiều mục tiêu cùng lúc hơn. Ở Jurassic Marsh, Apple Mortar là một lựa chọn rất tốt cho những màn đầu, vì tại thế giới này các loại zombie yếu rất hay xuất hiện theo nhóm ở nhiều hàng khác nhau, mà Apple Mortar lại có thể bảo vệ tới ba hàng cùng lúc với mức giá mặt trời vừa phải. Người chơi đặc biệt được khuyến khích mang theo Hurrikale và Perfume-shroom để đối phó với lũ khủng long và bất kì zombie nào bị ném vào sâu trong hàng phòng ngự. Tránh sử dụng Apple Mortar để đối đầu với Jester Zombie và Parasol Zombie, vì chúng đều có khả năng phản lại đạn của cây này. Trong các Endless Zone, Apple Mortar có thể được sử dụng làm cây tấn công chủ đạo tạm thời trong lúc người chơi cày mặt trời, và có thể được thay thế bằng các cây tấn công mạnh hơn lúc sau. Tuy nhiên, nó không nên được sử dụng làm cây tấn công duy nhất, vì mật độ zombie khổng lồ xuất hiện ở các màn cao hơn sẽ nhanh chóng áp đảo hàng phòng ngự của người chơi. Thư viện ảnh Almanacle_Mortar.png|Ghi chú trong Almanac Apple Mortar HD.png|Apple Mortar HD Apple Mortar's Costume HD.png|HD Apple Mortar với trang phục AMSeedPacketSunCost.png|Gói hạt giống AMImitaterSeedPacket.png|Gói hạt giống của Imitater Apple Mortar New Premium Seed Packet.png|Gói hạt giống thiếu nhãn giá IMG_20160930_180812.jpg|Gói hạt giống của Apple Mortar trên băng chuyền 2016-09-09 (6).png|Apple Mortar trong game File:2016-09-09 (8).png|Đạn của Apple Mortar AppleMortarPFProjectile.png|Đạn tạo ra từ Plant Food AppleMortarBoop.png|Đạn của Apple Mortar bắn trúng một Pompadour Zombie AppleMortarEndlessZoneCard.png|Thẻ bài của Apple Mortar trong Endless Zone AppleMortarEndlessZoneCardCostume.png|Thẻ bài với trang phục AppleMortarGoldTile.png|Apple Mortar trên một Ô Vàng GreyedoutAppleMortar.png|Apple Mortar đã chết hiện ra khi người chơi chọn Intensive Carrot Apple Mortar Sounds - Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time ATLASES PLANTAPPLEMORTAR 1536 00 PTX.png|Phần tử cấu thành Apple Mortar Seed Packet Image.png|Hình ảnh trên gói hạt giống IMG_20160930_182756.jpg|Apple Mortar cùng với Strawburst và Lava Guava trong một gói khuyến mãi IMG_1882.png|Một quảng cáo của Apple Mortar Big_Brainz_Piñata_Party_ad.png|Apple Mortar trên áp phích quảng cáo cho sự kiện Big Brainz Thông tin cơ sở *Nó là cây đầu tiên được tạo ra dựa trên táo trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Nếu không tính những quả táo máy tính không có tên trong trụ sở của L.E.A.F. trong game ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ''thì nó là cây đầu tiên dựa trên táo trong bản quốc tế. *Nó có tạo hình rất giống A.K.E.E. **Không rõ có phải trùng hợp hay không nhưng phần lớn âm thanh mà Apple Mortar phát ra đều được "tái sử dụng" từ âm thanh của A.K.E.E.. *Nó, Dusk Lobber, Homing Thistle, Pea-nut, Pepper-pult và Dandelion là các cây bắn xa duy nhất không có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh. *Nó là một trong ba cây cao cấp duy nhất có khả năng cẩu đạn, bên cạnh Sap-fling và Blooming Heart. Xem thêm *Dusk Lobber *Threepeater *Primal Peashooter Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây phát nổ Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây dùng ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn Thể_loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng